Hyjal
Hyjal ist der heilige Berg der Nachtelfen und Heimat der Dunkeltrolle. Tausende von Ahnengeistern brachten hier das ultimative Opfer, um Archimondes Ansturm auf den Berg und den Brunnen der Ewigkeit zu beenden. World of Warcraft TCG: Legende vom Berg Hyjal Beschreibung Vor einem Jahrzehnt war der Gipfel des Hyjal Schauplatz einer großen Schlacht. Archimonde der Entweiher befahl einer Schar Dämonen, am Weltenbaum einzumarschieren und seine Macht für sich selbst zu beanspruchen. Sein Tod markierte das Ende der Invasion der Brennenden Legion in Azeroth... Doch viele seiner verderbten Anhänger blieben zurück. Aussage: "Matookla". Berg Hyjal, Hain von Aessina. 12.01.2011 Geschichte Die Geschichte der Schlacht am Berg Hyjal können Spieler in der 70er Schlachtzuginstanz die Höhlen der Zeit: Kampf um Hyjal erleben. Siehe auch: * Die Schlacht am Berg Hyjal * Berg Hyjal und Illidans Geschenk * Auszug aus der Geschichte nach der Spaltung der Welt * Geschichte von Nordrassil}} Berg Hyjal 2010-06-01.jpg|Der nicht-instanzierte Berg Hyjal vor WoW: Cataclysm (Juni '06) Berg Hyjal Baustelle 2006-05-01.jpg|Und plötzlich standen wir vor... (Mai '06) Wissenswertes Der Lava-Elementar Garr, noch bekannt aus dem Geschmolzenen Kern, läßt sich seit WoW: Cataclysm in Hyjal als seltener Elite-Gegner jagen. Zu finden ist er westlich der Sulfuronspitze. Buffed.de: Garr WoW: Cataclysm Jahrelang waren der Berg Hyjal und der verwundete Weltenbaum Nordrassil vom Rest Azeroths abgeschnitten. Von Malfurion Sturmgrimm hinter einem schützenden Feld dichten Blattwerks versiegelt, erholte sich Nordrassil langsam von der Verwüstung während des Dritten Krieges, in dessen Verlauf der Erzdruide die Macht des Baumes nutzte um den Dämonen Archimonde zu zerstören und die Truppen der Brennenden Legion und der Geißel zurückzuschlagen. Jetzt, im Angesicht des bevorstehenden Kataklysmus, ist das Wohlergehen des Weltenbaums einmal mehr gefährdet. In den Feuerlanden innerhalb der Elementare Ebene bereiten Ragnaros und seine Schergen einen Angriff auf Hyjal vor – mit dem Ziel, Nordrassil in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen und ein Inferno zu entfesseln, welches alles Leben auf Azeroth bedrohen wird. Verteidigung von Nordrassil In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm werden Spieler die Gelegenheit haben, den neu eröffneten Berg Hyjal zu erkunden. Unterstützt von Ysera, Malfurion Sturmgrimm und Hamuul Runentotem liegt es an den Helden von Azeroth, die Armeen des Feuerfürsten zurückzudrängen, Ragnaros in die Elementare Ebene zu verbannen und die Festung der Zwielichtdrachen in der nahegelegenen Flüsternden Schlucht in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Diese brandneue Zone für den Stufenbereich 78 bis 82 beinhaltet mehrere Knotenpunkte für neue Quests, eine durch den Einsatz der Phasing-Technologie veränderbare Umgebung, Portale zu kleinen Gebieten innerhalb der Feuerlande, eine komplett neue Schlachtzugsinstanz und noch vieles, vieles mehr. Blizzard Entertainment: Cataclysm - Berg Hyjal: Die Verteidigung von Nordrassil Der Weltenbaum thumb|250px|Karte von Hyjal in WoW: Cataclysm Spieler werden den Hyjal über die Mondlichtung erreichen und Nordrassil aus eine Reihe von riskanten Quests an historischen Orten und in Begleitung von einigen der bekanntesten Helden Azeroths absolvieren. Wegen einer seit langer Zeit schwelenden Rivalität innerhalb des Führungszirkels der Nachtelfen, welche die Kampagne gegen Todesschwinge zu untergraben droht, wird sich die Verteidigung von Nordrassil als schwieriger als erwartet herausstellen. Um erfolgreich zu sein, müssen die Helden einen ihrer mächtigsten Verbündeten um Hilfe bitten: die Urtume. Der Schattenhammerkult Der Schattenhammer entpuppte sich in Hyjal als mehr als ein einfacher Kult. Er war eine gut geölte Kriegsmaschinerie, die sich wie ein Heuschreckenschwarm auf dem Berg niedergelassen hatte und alles verschlang, was ihr in den Weg kam. Diese Fanatiker wollten alles Leben in dem Gebiet vernichten. Sie folgten dem Inferno und legten auf ihrem Weg alles in Schutt und Asche. Die Teile des Waldes, die sie nicht in Brand steckten, wurden systematisch nach allem Lebenden durchkämmt, um die sterblichen Kultisten zu nähren. Die Nachricht über Ragnaros' Auftauchen löste auch eine große Welle von neuen Rekruten aus, die sich um eine Mitgliedschaft beim Schattenhammerkult in der Flüsternden Schlucht bewerben. Quest 81: Gezeichnet mit Blut Dieser träumte außerdem davon, sich sein eigenes Pantheon von Göttern zu schaffen, die über Land, Meer und Luft herrschen. Darunter der verderbte Schildkrötengott Nemesis der Usurpator oder der verderbte Wolfsahn Lycanthoth der Verderber. Quest 81: Vernichtet Nemesis Erzdruide Hamuul Runentotem und die Wächter des Hyjal aber waren den Feuern und den verderbten Halbgöttern auf den Fersen und versuchten, die Wildnis zu retten, bevor sie voll und ganz von der Karte verschwandt. Sie wollten dem Schattenhammer deutlich klar machen, dass sie nie aufgeben würden. Quest 81: Stört die Störer Quest 81: Asche auf ihr Haupt Die Urtume Um Nordrassil zu schützen und die Wunden zu Heilen, die die Feuerelementare im Gebiet um den Berg Hyjal verursachen, müssen Spieler zunächst den Schrein des Wolfsgottes Goldrinn zurückerobern. Die Oger, die sich dort niedergelassen haben, werden sich nicht kampflos ergeben. Einmal im Besitz des Schreins werden Spieler in der Lage sein, eines der wichtigsten Zwielichtportale zu schließen und damit den Vormarsch des nahen Schattenhammerklans auf den Berg Hyjal zu verlangsamen. Nachdem das erste Portal geschlossen wurde, werden Spieler von Aessina, dem Geist der Wildnis aufgesucht und um Hilfe bei der Säuberung und Heilung des nahen Waldes gebeten, um ihn zu altem Glanz zu verhelfen. Dieser kleine Sieg wird jedoch nicht genügen, um die Verbliebenen des Schattenhammers von dem Versuch abzuhalten, erneut Feuer zu legen. Während die Helden versuchen, ihre Feinde auf Distanz zu halten, werden sie auch die Hilfe der Wächter des Hyjal benötigen – einer neuen neutralen Fraktion, bestehend aus Druiden und Verehrern der Urtume – um den Wald wieder mit Tieren zu bevölkern. Gerüchten zufolge wurde auch Malorne in der Wildnis gesichtet und möglicherweise lohnt es sich, diesen nachzugehen … Zusätzlich zu all diesem Chaos werden die Druiden der Kralle die Hilfe von Spielern benötigen, um die Göttin der geflügelten Kreaturen wiederzubeleben. Die Helden werden zunächst eine Gruppe von schwarzen Drachen bezwingen und ein zweites Portal in die Feuerlande von innen verschließen müssen. Anschließend geht es heiß her und um das dritte und letzte Portal mit Hilfe des Schildkrötengottes Tortolla zu verschließen, kämpfen die Helden sich durch eine brennende Nachtelfenstadt. Patch 4.2: Sturm auf die Feuerlande [4.2 - Sturm auf die Feuerlande Logo.jpg|thumb|250px|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JGAoHu--08 Patch 4.2: Sturm auf die Feuerlande (offizieller Trailer)]] * Siehe auch: Cataclysm - Patch 4.2: Daily Quest Preview * Siehe auch: Cataclysm - Patch 4.2: Sturm auf die Feuerlande (offizieller Trailer) In den Nachwehen des Kataklysmus haben Ragnaros' Elementardiener den Hyjal gestürmt und versucht, den uralten Weltenbaum Nordrassil in Brand zu stecken. Doch obwohl die Wächter des Hyjal und ihre Verbündeten diese Invasion heldenmutig zurückschlagen konnten, ist ihre Arbeit am heiligen Berg noch lang nicht vollendet. Auf dem Geheilten Hyjal haben Erzdruide Malfurion Sturmgrimm und seine Mitstreiter das Heiligtum von Malorne in ein Truppenaufmarschgebiet verwandelt, von dem aus der Angriff auf Ragnaros' Reich stattfinden wird: Die Feuerlande. Bisher wurden aber ihre Bemühungen von einem neuen Aufflammen von Elementaraktivität behindert, die den Geheilten Hyjal in Beschlag hält und Malfurions Truppen spaltet. Wenn die Verteidiger des Hyjal diesen Gegenangriff abwehren können, bestehen Pläne, einen permanenten Außenposten in den Feuerlanden einzurichten, von dem aus sie unermüdlich Wache über das Reich des Feuers halten können. Damit das gelingt, wollen Malfurions Druiden einen verzauberten wachenden Baum verwenden. Mit seinen Wurzeln tief in der Erde Azeroths wird dieser außergewöhnliche Baum sein schützendes Blätterdach in der Elementarebene ausbreiten und den Wächtern des Hyjal eine dringend benötigte Zuflucht sein. Doch diese Aufgabe zu bewältigen wird Wochen brutaler Kämpfe gegen so verräterische Feinde wie die Druiden der Flamme verlangen, einer Splittergruppe der Nachtelfen, die vor Ragnaros' Macht strotzen. Ungeachtet der vielen bevorstehenden Herausforderungen bleiben die Verteidiger des Hyjal und andere Helden standhaft, um ihr Ziel, einen Brückenkopf in den Feuerlanden einzurichten, in die Tat umzusetzen. Die Sicherheit des Hyjal und Nordrassils hängen von dem Gelingen dieses Feldzugs ab. Nach Jahren der Vorbereitung und des Manövrierens ist die Macht des Feuerlords jetzt stark genug, Azeroth mit einer vernichtenden Invasion zu bedrohen. Die Wächter des Hyjal werden die Hilfe der mächtigsten Helden benötigen, damit sie eine Überlebenschance haben. Ihr habt ihren Ruf vernommen – werdet ihr ihm folgen? Blizzard: Patch 4.2 Vorschau: Tägliche Quests am Geheilten Hyjal und der Geschmolzene Front Erschließt euer Schicksal Wie viele andere tägliche Questgebiete auch, werden der Geheilte Hyjal und die Geschmolzene Front neuen Inhalt über mehrere Stufen verteilt bieten. Die Reise beginnt für die Spieler am wiederhergestellten Schrein von Malorne auf dem Hyjal, wo sie sich erneut Matoklaw und Erzdruide Hamuul Runentotem anschließen, um den Ansturm der Elementararmeen zurückzuschlagen. Von dort müssen sie ein direktes Portal in die Feuerlande öffnen und einen Vorposten einrichten, den die Wächter des Hyjal nutzen können, um weitere Vorstöße der Truppen Ragnaros' zu verhindern. Anstatt diese Stufen nach einer bestimmten Zeitspanne oder nach einer langen Questreihe freizuschalten, werden Spieler eine neue Währung mit dem Namen Abzeichen des Weltenbaums benutzen, um die Inhalte im eigenen Tempo freizuschalten. Indem Quests in beiden täglichen Questgebieten abgeschlossen werden, können Abzeichen des Weltenbaums errungen werden. Diese Abzeichen können anschließend bei NSCs eingereicht werden, um weitere individuelle tägliche Quests, einzigartige tägliche Questreihen, Händler und wichtige Befestigungsanlagen einschließlich eines Mondbrunnens, einer Waffenkammer und einer Legion Urtume freizuschalten. Siehe auch: * Feuerlande * Geheilter Hyjal * Geschmolzene Front}} Rächer des Hyjal Zorneserfüllt von der Zerstörung, die der Flammenfürst verursacht hat, ergreift der Zirkel des Cenarius die Initiative. Mit ihren Verbündeten im grünen Drachenschwarm schlossen sie sich zu den "Rächern des Hyjal" zusammen und schickten sich an, in die Feuerlande vorzudringen und Ragnaros direkt anzugreifen Die Rächer des Hyjal sammelten während ihrer Kampagne in den Feuerlanden einen Vorrat an unschätzbaren Gegenständen an. Diese mächtigen Gegenstände sind mit Sicherheit von Nutzen für die Helden von Allianz und Horde, die sich jüngst entschlossen haben, dieser Organisation in ihrem Krieg gegen Ragnaros und seine Handlanger zu helfen. Der Beistand dieser Sterblichen ist für das Überleben der Welt unabdingbar. Sollte der Vorstoß der Rächer scheitern, werden die unaufhaltsamen Elementare keine Zeit verlieren, sich über Azeroth zu ergießen und die Welt in eine geschmolzene Einöde zu verwandeln. Blizzard Entertainment: Fraktionen: Rächer des Hyjal Druiden der Kralle oder Schattenwächter Beim Geheilten Hyjal und der Geschmolzenen Front stehen den Spielern viele Entscheidungsmöglichkeiten offen, sowohl was die Inhalte angeht, die sie freischalten können, als auch welche Quests sie täglich abschließen wollen. Eine der ersten Stellen, an der die Spieler solch eine Entscheidung fällen können, ist in der Nähe der Geschmolzenen Front an dem Vorposten, der als Malfurions Bresche bekannt ist. Hier müsst ihr die Hilfe zweier befreundeter Orden sichern: Die "Druiden der Kralle" sowie die "Schattenwächter". Sobald ihr die Druiden der Kralle und die Schattenwächter verpflichtet habt, habt ihr die Wahl, welchen der beiden täglichen Questkomplexe ihr pro Tag abschließen wollt. Ihr könnt nur einen der Komplexe während eines Tagesquestzyklus abschließen (entweder den der Druiden der Kralle oder der Schattenwächter), aber die Wahl zwischen diesen beiden liegt ganz bei euch. Belohungen Für eure Mühen in dieser umkämpften Region werdet ihr fürstlich belohnt. Zusätzlich zu all den neuen Gegenständen, die ihr bei freischaltbaren Händlern kaufen werden könnt, erhaltet ihr zusätzliche Belohnungen, wenn ihr alle verfügbaren Inhalte freigeschaltet habt, die es in beiden täglichen Questgebieten geben wird. Spieler, die sich dieser Aufgabe stellen, erwartet ein atemberaubender Hippogryph des Flammenschutzes, sowie eine besondere, einmalige Questreihe, die die Herkunft von Leyara beleuchtet, der mächtigen Druidin der Flamme, die die Streitkräfte des Feuerlords am Geheilten Hyjal und der Geschmolzenen Front befehligt, und die Frage, wieso die Flammen ihres Hasses gegenüber Malfurion Sturmgrimm so hell lodern. Subzonen Quellen Kategorie:Kalimdor Kategorie:Cataclysm Kategorie:Berg Hyjal Kategorie:Berg Hyjal NSC